One Shot
by WordsBreakBones2
Summary: "Don't leave my side. Every moment I spend with you is bliss, and without you, agony." The Second Titan War is over, and Percy, who hasn't confessed to Annabeth yet, must do so or risk losing here forever. One shot to make or break.


Prestory A/N: Hi everyone, this is my first one-shot, and first PJatO fanfic, surprisingly enough. And what better way to start than to write a one- shot about our favorite couple, Percabeth! This may be a little bit OOC, I haven't read PJatO in a long while… ^_^ If you think the one-shot is too short, I'm sorry, and if you think it's too sappy…make it into syrup (aka sweet and useful). :P My goal for this one-shot is one thousand words so wish me luck!

* * *

One Shot

We sat on the border of the camp next to Thalia's tree, looking down at Camp Half-Blood. From that vantage point, everything was visible; the cabins, amphitheatre, the forest where Capture the Flag took place, the Big House, strawberry fields, beach- everything. Apollo's chariot was reaching the end of its' daily journey, setting at our backs, and casting everything into deep shadows. Camp was drawing to a close, and along with it, so was my time with my friends; with Nico, with Thalia, with Grover, Tyson, and everyone else I've made friends with over the course of my time here. But above all, my time with _her_.

She, who was the sole reasons I kept on living, that I kicked myself out of bed each morning. She, who to me, shone brighter than Apollo's chariot during the peak of its' glory, whose laughter- dare I say- made the muses sound like a random cacophony of sounds. And she was sitting right next to me.

We sat there for the length of the day, laughing and joking around. We at times talked about new companions, and old dreams, about our families, about our teachers. Sometimes we dissolved into silence, until either of us said a comment and started the conversation afresh, but it was always a comfortable silence. Just sitting there, gazing at the bustling summer campers packing up for home. We should have gone back to camp long ago, but neither of us moved. We just _couldn't_ make ourselves leave each other.

"Annabeth."

"Percy," we said at the same time. When she said my name, I could have sworn my heart missed a beat, did a little tap dance, and stopped entirely.

"You go." I nodded, swallowing. "You know this was the first time I saw you…" I trailed off into silence again. I was an archer, aiming for a target. I had one arrow. One shot to make, one chance to get it right. The arrow had just left the bow, but the bow was unsteady, the aim wavering. One shot, and I blew it.

She was looking at me, with her intelligent grey eyes. As I met them, I felt myself being mesmerized, unable and unwilling to pull away.

"Percy" came the insistent voice, pulling me from my reverie. "Percy, I'm leaving." The arrow, still in flight, was blown by a huge gust of wind. I saw a flicker of sadness flit across her eyes.

"Oh." A feeling of dread filled me. I continued, plowing on. "Well you haven't been home in years. It's good that you decided-"

"No, Percy. I won't be coming back."

_No… No!… NO!_ I opened my mouth, I say that I loved her, to beg her to stay, to say _anything_, but nothing came out. I just opened and closed my mouth like a fish out of water.

"Between working on Olympus, and living with my dad in San Francisco, I won't have any time to come to camp." I heard the underlying meaning. _I won't be able to see you_.

We heard a car horn behind us. It was her father.

Slowly she got up, dusting herself, and began walking down to camp, leaving me frozen.

"No." I managed a croak. "Annabeth!"

She stopped, face shrouded by the shadow. "Is it me?" She shook her head, and took a shaky break, about to speak, but I continued anyways. "After we've been through so much together- the quests, the monsters, the perils- everything. After we have saved each other so many times. I don't want it to end, Annabeth. Don't leave my side. Every moment I spend with you is bliss, and without you, agony." I got up, and took a few steps forward and stood behind her, close enough to smell her scent.

"I know." Her voiced was muffled. "Even though our godly parents are rivals, I know. Even though our relationship was strained during our first quest, no matter how hard I tried to deny it, I began developing feelings for you."

I nearly took a step back in shock. She had feelings for me? Hope rekindled in me, from doused ashes. The arrow earlier released miraculously began to change direction, albeit by little. It was a small hope, but a start.

"That's why when I left you alone at Mount St. Helens, and you disappeared, I blamed myself. I blamed myself for not being strong enough-" Her voiced cracked. "-to stay by your side."

I grabbed her shoulders, and gently turned her around to face me. The setting sun illuminated her face, and making her glow. I gently brush off stray tears that rolled down her face.

"That's why," she continued, "it hurt me so much when I told you I was leaving." I embraced her as she started to sob, burying her head into the crook of my neck.

"Don't." I growled, then spoke in a softer voice. "Don't go. I am the shadow and you are my sun; without you, I wouldn't be able to live on anymore." Tears flowed anew when she heard my words. Beginning at the eyes, I moved down, kissing her tears, until I found her lips. The only words I can use to describe that moment was absolute bliss. During that instant, the only person that existed in the world was Annabeth.

Breaking apart, we gasped for air, only to come back to the sounds on wolf whistles and cheering. When I first shouted Annabeth's name, a crowd had already began to form at the base of the hill. At the front were our friends Grover, Nico, Juniper, and Tyson, amongst others.

"Wise Girl, without you, I am incomplete, fractured. Will you stay with me?" I took a deep breath. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes," she breathed. With that, the group roared and cheered.

I met her lips again, and we fell against the base of the pine with her on top. She broke the kiss. "What about my father?" she whispered to me.

"Let him wait." I kissed her again.

The arrow guided by the wind now, buried itself in the target dead center.

_Bullseye_.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Too sappy? Too awkward? If you have any comments feel free to leave them, or pm me ^_^ They are greatly helpful to me, and inspire me to write me. On another note, this One-shot takes place after the 5th book, but they still haven't gotten together yet. Also in case you might be wondering, Thalia is with the Huntresses, who ****visit camp occasionally throughout the course of the summer but **are not at camp during the time of this One-shot, so that is why she is not there at the bottom of the hill. Hmm.. anything else.. I think some parts are a little awkward, so I'm going to try and work out the kinks, and maybe update this again. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

**WordsBreakBones2**

**Update 10 minutes later: You might have noticed that I don't use their nicknames that much (Wise Girl and Seaweed Brain, I've only used Wise Girl once) because I have noticed on many fanfics that, although it is cute, their nicknames are used very often, and thrown around. These guys do have a name :P**

**~R&R!**


End file.
